mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Kibitz
|temp = Comic issue 19 Alternate Kibitz.jpg |temptitle = Alternate |tempwidth = 120px |tempcaption = An alternate universe's Kibitz in |kind = Unicorn |sex = Male |occupation = Royal scheduling advisor Majordomo of Canterlot Castle |cutie mark = |eyes = Vermilionish gray |mane = Scarletish gray |coat = Very pale gamboge |aura = Pale, light grayish cornflower blue |headercolor = #feefd2 |headerfontcolor = #b99d97}} Kibitz is a male unicorn pony and Princess Celestia's royal scheduling advisor in , wherein he performs his normal duties for Princess Luna instead of her older sister. He also appears throughout Reflections, again acting as an aide to the two royal sisters. Design Kibitz is a gray-haired unicorn pony with bushy eyebrows and a long mustache. He keeps his mane and tail drawn back and tied in ponytails. Kibitz always appears wearing a dark red coat, a gray cravat, and an undersized pair of glasses. His cutie mark is a pocket watch or a stopwatch. Kibitz's alternate-universe counterpart appears in . He wears a black coat with a high collar, a black cape, and a black bow tie. This Kibitz bears fangs, hairy ears, and a darker coloration but lacks a horn. "Kibitz" is a Yiddish verb meaning to offer unwelcome advice. Depiction in the comics Kibitz first appears in , when Princess Celestia entrusts him to guide Princess Luna through the comprehensive duties of "the day shift." He proves strict from the start, denying Luna her breakfast and insisting that she follow the schedule as closely as possible. He also takes it upon himself to correct Luna whenever she refers to the citizens of Equestria in pejorative terms and scold her whenever she tries to satisfy her sweet tooth. Unlike Luna, Kibitz remains enthusiastic about the events on Celestia's schedule, but he and Luna both marvel at her ability to cope. When Princess Luna finally wrinkles up his schedule and shoves it into his mouth, Kibitz initially fumes at the gesture, but he collects himself before Celestia returns. He affirms that Luna has handled the ordeal rather well and that she was clearly capable of handling everything he threw at her. Kibitz returns in and discovers Princess Luna distraught over Celestia's disappearance. He helps Luna disguise herself as her sister until she summons the Mane Six to investigate the matter. He reappears in when Princess Celestia returns from her excursion through Star Swirl the Bearded's magical mirror. Kibitz tends to the injuries Celestia sustained from her counterpart's attack and bandages her heavily; then he fetches a tea trolley and a chest containing a spare set of Celestia's golden adornments. Kibitz himself is absent from , but his own counterpart makes an appearance taking an evil Princess Luna's cape. Kibitz appears once more in when he brings the princesses tea at Luna's command. He also returns near the end of the issue with a third crown for Princess Celestia, since she lost her replacement crown in her fight against her counterpart. Although he is absent from the story, Kibitz is listed as a carbon copy addressee of Princess Celestia's letter to Twilight Sparkle in The Root of the Problem. In the of the story arc Chaos Theory, Kibitz appears at a dinner party hosted by Celestia and Luna, where he falls under the mind control of Accord. Kibitz also appears in as part of Celestia's entourage. In , Kibitz is forced to contend with Celestia and Luna when their obsessive preparations for the Sisterhooves Social cause them to become extremely competitive with each other. He also appears in the alternate reality of My Little Pony: Deviations, where his suggestion that Celestia take on Twilight as her personal protege is rejected in favor of Prince Blueblood. Personality Kibitz is a strict but well-meaning aide. He discourages the royal sisters from indulging in bad habits, but he only does so out of concern for their health. However, he holds that his fast-paced and unforgiving schedule is just as important as the princesses' fancies, if not more so, since he persists in dragging an exhausted Princess Luna around Canterlot on Celestia's royal business. The scheduling advisor speaks boldly in the sisters' presence, so much so that Princess Luna is driven to remind him that her time spent in exile is a sensitive topic. He cautions Luna to be respectful towards her subjects and expresses immense dismay when he catches her using them as chess pieces in the gardens, at which point he returns her indoors by force. Quotes }} Gallery Micro-Series issue 10 page 2.jpg Micro-Series issue 10 page 3.jpg Micro-Series issue 10 page 4.jpg Micro-Series issue 10 page 5.jpg Micro-Series issue 10 page 7.jpg Micro issue 10 Flim and Flam, Flax Seed, and Wheat Grass.png Comic issue 17 page 2.jpg Comic issue 17 page 3.jpg Comic issue 18 page 2.png Comic issue 18 page 3.png Comic issue 19 page 2.jpg Comic issue 20 page 2.jpg Comic issue 20 page 11.jpg Comic issue 49 page 1.jpg Comic issue 49 page 2.jpg Comic issue 61 page 1.jpg Comic issue 61 page 2.jpg My Little Pony Deviations page 1.jpg My Little Pony Deviations page 2.jpg My Little Pony Deviations page 4.jpg Friends Forever issue 38 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 38 page 2.jpg Friends Forever issue 38 page 3.jpg Friends Forever issue 38 page 4.jpg MLP Holiday Special 2019 page 4.jpg See also *Raven Category:Advisors Category:Supporting characters Category:Eyewear wearers